Fiber cement siding is a hearty, durable, and cost-effective material used to finish exterior walls. Often, fiber cement siding is formed into rigid boards or panels that are affixed to exterior walls similar to wooden clapboards. Where exterior walls contain doors and windows, it is necessary to create an airtight seal between the siding and the jamb. Traditionally, caulking is installed between the siding and the jamb of the window or door.
However, as a building heats and cools, the jamb expands and contracts, straining the seal created by the caulking. Over time, this can cause the caulk seal to break, exposing the building to moisture, temperature, and insects. This exposure can lead to costly damage to the structure of the building.
Similarly, vinyl siding is routinely used as a low-cost, durable exterior siding for buildings, where panels of vinyl siding are attached to the building's wall. The ends of the panels are located within a J-channel which is conventionally abutted against a jamb of a door or window. However, the fluctuation in the J-channel can cause strains in caulking and other seals, thus leading to undesired exposure to the structure of the building.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.